


You Don't Have To

by somanyopentabs



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offering comfort is one thing.  Accepting it is entirely another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To

It was late at the PSB, and Tsunemori had packed up her bag for the day and put on her coat. Everyone else had already left, all except for the two of them. Tsunemori, all put together, and Ginoza, sitting at his desk and feeling like he was about to fall apart.

It had only been a few weeks since his father passed, but he was cleared to come back to work.

“Well, I’m going to leave for tonight,” Tsunemori said, with a glance in his direction.

Through his bangs, Ginoza looked at her. “Good night, Inspector.”

“Ah, good night.” Tsunemori seemed stuck in place, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

“Something you needed?” If Ginoza only had something to work on, something to keep his mind from wandering, then maybe he’d be okay.

“No, I was just thinking, that maybe you needed something?”

Ginoza shook his head. “No, there’s nothing. You should get home before it gets too late.”

“All right. Well, if you do need anything, you know you can call me, okay?”

“I’ll alert you if any emergencies arise, of course.”

Tsunemori bit her lip, seemingly lost in thought, then walked over to him.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant, if you needed anything. If you did, I’d understand. It’s okay not to want to be alone.”

Taken aback, Ginoza steeled himself in his response. “I have a counselor, Tsunemori. You’re not required to do anything more than you already are.”

“It’s not about requirement. You know that.”

“I’m telling you, I’m all right. My hue is in the acceptable range for Enforcers after all.”

Tsunemori frowned, and Ginoza sensed that she was deeply disappointed in him. Well, if she was, it couldn’t be helped. It wouldn’t be good for her to get involved in the mess inside his head. It wouldn’t be good for her hue, or her role as an Inspector.

“I’ll leave for now, then. See you tomorrow.”

Tsunemori headed for the door, and some tiny part of Ginoza panicked. He wasn’t strong enough to push her away again, and he didn’t want to be left alone. He didn’t want to be stuck inside his own head with his own thoughts for company.

“Inspector, wait.”

Tsunemori looked at him with a hopeful expression on her face. No matter how harsh he was, she was always ready to forgive and give him a second chance. He didn't deserve her friendship, but she didn't deserve his caustic words, either.

“Maybe you’re right,” Ginoza said, standing to meet her eyes from across the room. His courage lasted only a few seconds before he averted his gaze again, staring at the floor.

“I’ll stay. That’s all you had to say, really,” Tsunemori answered. The sound of her practical shoes walking across the floor was the only sound in the office until she stopped before him and tilted his chin towards her with a gentle hand.

“Please, don’t make me talk about it. Not yet.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Come on, I’ll make us a fresh pot of coffee.”

Tsunemori slipped an arm through his and led him towards the break room.


End file.
